


Wicked Game

by Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi



Series: Kylux Positivity Week (the 3rd) [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Experienced Armitage Hux, First Time, Kylux Positivity Week (Star Wars), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Soft Armitage Hux, Soft Kylo Ren, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi/pseuds/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi
Summary: Ben Solo is gone. He died along with all the others at Luke Skywalker’s academy. From his ashes rose Kylo Ren, the apprentice to the Sith Lord Snoke. His transition to the dark side is nearly complete, but Kylo takes a moment to rid himself of one final, if tenuous, connection he has to the Jedi ways.It’s time to abandon his celibacy.(Kylux Positivity Week, the 3rd, Day 5: First Time)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week (the 3rd) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197605
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week the 3rd





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making this Kylux “week” turn into Kylux “week(s)”. Here’s some smut.
> 
> Title from the song “Wicked Game” by Chris Isaak. I would recommend listen to it because it’s not only a good song, but the end of the fic references the lyrics. However, it’s not necessary to enjoy the main focus (i.e. the smut).

* * *

The cantina he’d selected was cheap and loud and crowded, the perfect place for him to carry out his plan. The rigorous trials he’d been faced with and eventually overcame echoed in the way the Force seemed to pulse around and in with a different energy. Heavy and palpable, he could better sense the emotions of those around him. From the flighty half-formed impulses to the deeply entrenched morals to the darkest desires hidden from even their owner, Kylo could tell many patrons were in this cantina for the very same reason as he.

What the Dark Side hadn’t revealed to him, though, was how exactly to let others know of his intentions.

He sat at a small booth in the rear of the cantina, perfect for watching others, but even after seeing flirtatious exchanges happen for the past hour, he was no closer to being able to do the same. Kylo had a sinking feeling it was the intimidating figure he cut, glowering in the corner as he was. And the rare patron courageous -or drunk- enough to approach was quickly sent away by the heated glare and icy reception that Kylo instinctively gave to mask the mounting anxiety he felt as the night stretched on.

Kylo only had two days on this planet before he had to get back to Master Snoke and the Knights of Ren. And it today ending in failure, that would only leave him one day to shed this last remaining connection he had towards the Jedi and the side of the light. He had to act fast.

A tall, well-built man approached, his hips swaying lasciviously. He winked at Kylo, brushed aside a long lock of dark-blond hair, and said something about Kylo’s bedroom eyes. Kylo, meanwhile, really had no idea what to say. The man wasn’t ugly, and yet, Kylo felt nothing but vague discomfort from his presence. Or was it just nerves? Should he accept this man’s offer? Would he feel more at ease once they were in bed together?

“Oi! Who’s First Lieutenant Orson’s battle!” A shout echoed throughout the bar, somehow sailing over the combined din of music and chatter.

“Me, Sir!” Another voice replied, it’s comparatively low volume only perceptible thanks to a brief lull between songs and pockets of conversation.

“Then get him sorted before someone less forgiving than me finds him.” The first voice ordered. His accent was clipped and left no room for argument. It was no surprise that the second voice replied with only a shaky, “yes, Sir,” and nothing else.

Just then, a slender, dark-skinned male clamored over towards Kylo to drag away the man who had yet to give up on winking and rolling his hips at Kylo for the past few minutes.

"My apologies, Sir.” That first voice, quieter but no less imposing, said to his left.

Kylo looked up to see a tall man dressed in startingly unremarkable clothing. And yet, the way his white button-up hung over his sharp frame was more elegant than most Senators could have ever hoped to achieve. And his hair, the same vibrant danger as a conflagration, hung slightly over his forehead. Though the lingering traces of rigidity in the strands hinted at a slightly more professional style earlier in the day.

The drink in his hand was a short, wide glass that emphasized the long fingers necessary to hold it. Within was an amber liquid, no ice. An austere drink for an austere man.

“It’s fine.” Kylo managed to choke out when it was clear that the man was waiting for a reply to his apology.

“We don’t get shore leave very often, so I’m afraid it’s left my officers a little too excited to play catch-up.” He added, one hand sliding into the pocket of tailored trousers that highlighted just how long his legs were.

Kylo didn’t know what to say, especially when he caught sight of a bulge when the man shifted his stance, so he went to take a drink in hopes of alleviating his parched throat enough to breathe. Unfortunately, the glass was just as dry as he was.

“Let me buy you a drink, as an apology.” The man said before Kylo could even think about whether he wanted another.

Without waiting for a reply, the man stepped away with long, assured strides as he glided between the patrons. The moment he was lost to the crowd, the lump in his throat eased and Kylo heaved a deep breath or two to steady his shaking hands. The man wasn’t Force sensitive, and yet his presence was so… **there**. Even in a rundown bar on an Outer Rim planet in threadbare clothing, that man was a force that demanded attention.

Not because he wanted it, but because he was entitled to it.

The man returned shortly and sat down on the couch beside Kylo with a controlled grace. Not even allowing something as undignified as gravity dictate him. He passed a glass to Kylo, this one tall and slim with something very dark that was revealed to be purple when Kylo held it up to the light.

He held his glass up and Kylo touched its rim with his own. A soft clink echoed in their shared space before Kylo chanced a sip, immediately pleased by the bold, metallic flavor that sat heavily on his tongue. There was an aftertaste that was spicy without being hot, like cinnamon, but definitely something different.

Kylo glanced over to the man. This close, he could see that the man’s eyes were a cold, steel blue. Rigid and sharp just like the rest of him. When the man glanced at Kylo from the corner of his eye, Kylo was reminded of the blade of a knife.

“Not to your liking?” The man asked, his voice canting in a distinctly amused way.

For a brief, flashing moment, Kylo thought the man was talking about himself, whether Kylo liked _him_. But with a frantic reminder that Force nulls couldn’t read thoughts or intentions, Kylo was able to realize that he’d meant the drink.

“It’s good,” Kylo said, taking another sip to prove it.

The man didn’t smile, as Kylo had distantly hoped, but he did hum, his tone melodic and encompassing.

“I thought so too. I usually start off trying local delicacies when I’m planetside, but I always end up with the usual by closing time.”

“Which is?”

“Vasarian Brandy,”

“I’ve never heard of it.” Kylo replied, unsure how it contributed to the conversation, but desperate to keep it going. Kylo could feel the stretch of his face as his eyebrows rose in response to the man offering his glass to him.

“I’ll warn you. Your taste buds may never be satisfied with anything ever again.”

With that build up, Kylo was surprised by the overwhelming flavor of pure alcohol that pervaded his mouth. Unlike the nuance of literally anything else, all Vasarian Brandy was, was _strong_. He withheld the cough, but not so much the grimace as his body shuddered from the concentrated ethanol. At least the man seemed amused enough.

“My apologies,” he spoke around a subdued smile, “you’re more sensitive that I had thought.”

Kylo was unable to withhold the choke when he saw the man place his lips exactly over where Kylo had drank.

“Are you sensitive in other areas too?” The man teased after wetting his throat with what amounted to starship fuel. His words were soft, but his smile was cruel.

“I’m not sure that’s any of your business,” Kylo mumbled, cursing the pounding heart stuck in throat for making words so difficult. His mind frantically grappled with the equal desires to drag the man close and to push him far away.

“Hm, perhaps not, but you’re the one who’s been making bedroom eyes at my officers all evening. So just skip this coy little façade of yours, and I might just give you some inside information on the ones that have caught your eye.” He brought his glass up to sip, but kept his sharp gaze directly on Kylo. He licked the residual droplets of brandy off his lips. “If you’re interested.”

Kylo watched that tongue slide over moist lips and caught himself nearly mimicking the motion. He threw his gaze away to make his mind focus something else, a residual instinct from his years of living with other Force Sensitives.

“Oh,” the man hummed, and Kylo noticed he was following Kylo’s stare, which just so happened to land on a petite blonde woman at the bar. She was talking to a taller man, dressed in the more richly colored clothing typical of a local, and was laughing throughout the conversation.

“That’s Second Lieutenant Haddock. She’s lovely, very kind and slow and caring. Likes to be pampered though, so unless you want to be doing a lot of work tonight, I’d recommend someone else.”

The man leisurely scanned the bar and gestured to someplace on his right with a jerk of his chin. Kylo followed, unthinking, and saw another woman –near exact in build but long, dark hair that curtained most of her face from his viewpoint.

“That’s Captain Jannnisey. She is the exact opposite. If you want to be taken care of instead, she’s your woman.” He brought the glass to his lips and paused, canting his head up to the ceiling in thought. Kylo watched the stretch of the tendons in his neck. “Hm, but she’s rather rough at times. I mean no offense, but you don’t look the type to appreciate that. Not tonight at least.”

He tipped his head back to Kylo as he claimed this last bit, smirking as though he were insulting Kylo. But his eyes were delighted and his voice soothing. It didn’t quite match the harsh whispers of his youth or the mocking jeers of his adolescence. Kylo thinks he might remember his parents talking to each other in such a way, a long time ago, back when they were still pretending to be a family.

“There’s Petty Officer Rand over there who is said to give excellent blowjobs, if you’re just looking for something quick. Or if you prefer men, I’d recommend First Lieutenant Urutiuch. Ah, not that I speak from experience, of course. I can’t take advantage of my position, after all.”

“Your position? Are you in charge of them?” Faintly Kylo recalled the man having said things like _my officers_ , but he’d thought the man meant it more as _the group he was part of_ and less _the group I am in charge of_.

“Oh, how terribly rude of me. I completely forgot.” He stretched his hand out towards Kylo. “I’m Lieutenant Colonel Armitage Hux of the First Order, though while I’m here I’d prefer you call me Armitage.”

“I’m Kylo, just Kylo.” Kylo said, the word still foreign on his tongue, as he clasped Armitage’s hand with his own. His grip was firm, his palm calloused but not rough. Kylo liked the way Armitage’s knuckles dug into his fingertips.

“So, Armitage,” Kylo said, hardly hearing his own voice for how loudly his heartbeat echoed in his ears. “If you can’t do anything with your officers, what sort of person do you, _have fun_ with?”

Armitage appraised with a canted head and focused eyes. Kylo hoped his euphemism hadn’t sounded too childish as he was pinned underneath a gaze that knew far too much for belonging to a Force Null.

“I like sweet young men who need to be taught a lesson, whether it be in discipline, letting go, or sucking a cock.”

All the air seemed to suddenly disappear from the room, leaving his chest tight. His trousers seemed to being having a similar problem, notably around the groin area. He tried to shift in his seat surreptitiously enough for Armitage not to notice. But the wicked gleam in his eyes seemed in indicate that he had.

Kylo struggled to swallow the rest of his drink, working around the lump in his throat. He could hardly breathe, but he forced the words past his lips, hoping desperately that they were the right thing to say.

“I think I could use a lesson.”

\---------------

Looking back on that night, Kylo wished he remembered with better clarity how exactly they’d gone from the cantina to a dingy hotel room across the street. Even now, just twenty or so minutes later, all he could recall was the predatory gleam in Armitage’s eyes and the sliver of a smile he gave before finishing his brandy.

And now Kylo lied back on the musty bedcovers, completely bare, as a fully dressed Armitage hovered over him. Kylo caught his eyes, now an impossibly soft green under the warm lighting of the bedside lamp, before Armitage placed gentle kisses across his chest. His lips encircled his right nipple and Kylo shuddered, surprised by the action but more by the how good it felt. He tipped his head back on the pillow as Armitage sucked the bud and nipped the skin around it. Kylo tensed as fingertips flicked his other nipple, massaging it while the right remained covered by warm lips.

“Shh, relax,” Armitage whispered. His breath brushed chillingly over the wet skin and Kylo shivered, goosebumps alighting across his arms. He brought them up to wrap around Armitage’s back, marveling at the heat of his skin through the shirt. Both of his hands snaked underneath the fabric before he’d even thought to do so.

“Oh, would you like to touch?” Armitage asked, pulling back enough to look up at Kylo’s face.

Kylo nodded when his breath seemed to fail him, but Armitage only smiled gently at his mute response. He sat up, deftly undoing his buttons, and threw the shirt over the side of the bed. Kylo barely had time to get a look at his bare chest –flat stomach, lean muscles, pink nipples—before Armitage came back down to bite gently at his collarbone.

“So what would you like to learn today, hm?” Armitage asked between nips at flushed skin. “You already seem obedient enough, or have you been naughty while I’m not around?”

“I,” Kylo cut off, hissing as Armitage bit hard at the soft flesh of his pec. “I, don’t, I’ve never had a, a lesson.”

Armitage paused briefly, his wandering hands and burning tongue both still before starting again as though nothing had happened.

“I see. So, this is less a remedial course and more an introductory class.”

“Y-yes,” Kylo keened as Armitage began to trace the crevices of his abdominal muscles with his tongue.

“Mm, I’ll make sure to leave you with a good first impression then.” He was down at Kylo’s hips and paused his decent to mouth at his pelvis. Sharp bites were interspersed with a hot tongue tracing the wound, and Kylo could already feel the bruise blooming underneath his skin.

Armitage pulled back, sitting up fully. Kylo opened his eyes to take in his body on display only to clench them back shut as a single finger slid down the length of his cock.

“Only having your own hand for so long, you’re probably bored with this thing by now.” Armitage purred as he stroked back to the base.

Kylo certainly wasn’t bored with what Armitage was doing, couldn’t possibly think of anything he would rather Armitage do than touch his cock, but all that escaped his parted lips was a whine as Armitage –with his full hand— stroked Kylo slowly.

“Yes, I’ll bet you’ve touched yourself plenty here. But what about, here?” The hand traveled from the base of his cock and down until fingertips lightly grazed across his ass. Kylo inhaled sharply as his cheeks were pried apart with two hands and thumb circled his hole.

“Would you like the learn what this feels like?” Armitage asked, looming over Kylo as he teased the area with a feather-light touch. His ID tags clinked against each other as they dangled in the air, just short of reaching Kylo’s chest.

Kylo bit his lip, but the moan deep in the back of throat belied his attempts towards composure. “Yes, yes, ah, yes,” Kylo sighed as the tip of Armitage’s thumb pressed against his rim.

Armitage used one hand to dig into his trouser pocket and pulled out a small tube. He squeezed a clear, gelatinous substance over his other hand. The viscous fluid shined under the lights and squelched wetly as Armitage spread it across his fingers. The coated hand disappeared from view and Kylo’s back arched as it reappeared, chillingly, by his hole.

“Shh, now just breathe out, slowly,” Armitage cooed. One long finger slid in as Kylo exhaled, his chest shaking as the digit sunk in deeply.

“Good, so good for me.” Armitage leaned down peppered Kylo’s neck with soft kisses as he pushed his finger in and out. The intrusion felt a little uncomfortable, but mostly odd, though the ministrations on that had spread to his chest were enough to distract him.

"Two now, Kylo.” Armitage whispered, his lips brushing the soft skin just above his bellybutton. He planted a kiss as the second finger slid in with the first. Kylo gasped, tensing from the stretch, and relaxed as Armitage rubbing soothing circles over his hipbone.

Armitage began to scissor Kylo open, pressing lips and teeth to Kylo’s trembling thighs all the while. After he’d sucked a bruise halfway down to his groin, a third finger eased in.

Kylo’s hands clenched the sheets. He was lightheaded, his heaving pants not enough, and the room was spinning, dizzying. When Armitage crooked his middle finger just so, everything tilted. Another brush had Kylo’s body jolting, his cock weeping onto his stomach. A firm press to that spot had his back arching and his toes curling tightly inward, his moan changing to a whine mid-pitch.

He could fee Armitage smile against the tender skin of his inner thigh before increasing the speed of his strokes. He plunged his fingers in, deep, pressing firmly against that wonderful area, and stretched them wide on the way out. Armitage massaged that spot inside Kylo while he shook and keened and panted and finally came with a cry. His neck stretched uncomfortably as he threw his head back, his body seizing and spasming around the fingers deep inside him. Come spurted up his chest, nearly reaching his chin with its spread.

Kylo collapsed onto the bed, his body exhausted and everything but his head heavy. Armitage leaned over him, his ID tags cold against Kylo’s feverish chest.

“Beautiful,” Armitage whispered before kissing him. It was soft and sweet and chaste until it wasn’t. A gentle bite on his lower lip, and Armitage invaded his mouth upon Kylo’s gasp. His tongue explored with smooth, languid strokes that were soon matched in pace with the long fingers still nestled inside him.

Kylo squirmed, his body oversensitive to the stimulation, but Armitage kept going, confident and assured in his movements. The sparks from before were like lightning bolts. His flushed skin was now burning hot. His weak legs jerked and cramped. One of Armitage’s spare hands went to his thigh and rubbed soothing circles into the muscle.

“So perfect,” Armitage breathed against his lips before abandoning them for his ear. His tongue traced its shell before gently nipping his lobes. Warm lips pressed kisses just behind his ear and the barely present brush of teeth had Kylo curling his toes.

Kylo panted against Armitage’s exposed neck, and his arms wrapped around Armitage for any semblance of grounding he could get. His arms flexed, tightening and pulling Armitage closer when the man moved down and bit his neck.

“Are you ready?” Armitage murmured over the fresh bruise, his breath cold against the wet flesh.

Kylo nodded shakily, his chest unable to catch enough air to speak.

“I need you to say it, Kylo.” Armitage said and dragged his fingers slowly in and out of Kylo’s hole. He crooked his fingers every time Kylo opened his mouth to speak, but refused to progress any further.

“Y-yes, I’m, hah, I’m ready,”

“Good, so good,” Armitage hummed as he finally pulled his fingers out.

Kylo wasn’t empty long though. There was a brief disappearance of Armitage’s weigh and the gentle rustle of clothing. By the time Kylo registered the dip in the mattress indicating Armitage’s return, the head of Armitage’s cock was kissing the rim of his entrance. Armitage’s thick cockhead pushed forward, sinking past the tight muscle bit by bit. Kylo clutched Armitage’s back, a high whine escaping his slack jaw. His nerves were alight, too much too fast as Armitage kept pushing further and further in.

He could barely make out the warm skin underneath his nails or the hot puffs of air on his neck beneath the all-encompassing presence of Armitage inside him. The weight and girth of his cock was far beyond his fingers, and Kylo could feel some part of his soul click into place with how right it all was.

_This is what I’m meant for_. Kylo faintly thought before Armitage began to move and Kylo was unable to do anything but hold on.

His thrusts were slow, but powerful. Blunt blows that knocked the air from Kylo’s lungs with every snap of his hips. The fluid Armitage had used to stretch him began to leak out, coating were their bodies met. The impact of wet skin echoed lewdly around the room, and was paired like a fine wine with the gasping breaths Kylo tried to suck in between thrusts.

Armitage paused while fully sheathed and rolled his hips, grinding down into Kylo. He pulled out slowly, and the gradual stretch of his cockhead against his inner walls was somehow more intense that anything thus far. Kylo mewled as Armitage’s cockhead sat, perched in the tight muscle of his rim, before plunging back in.

The new pace was at a slightly different angle, one that had tremors ricocheting up and down Kylo’s spine, and faster. No less powerful than before, but with more speed, more thrusts, more everything as Kylo could feel his cock –already hard again— slap against his stomach with each jolt of impact.

Armitage went faster, harder, pounding into Kylo with a reckless abandon all while kissing his neck so lovingly. At once harsh and gentle, a contradictory intensity that built and built until it finally culminated when Armitage wrapped his warm hand around Kylo’s aching cock.

He came again, spilling over Armitage’s fingers, as his body shook and clenched from the waves of ecstasy surging through him. His blood pounded in his skull, but he still heard Armitage groan softly above him. His chest heaved for air, but he still noticed the weight of Armitage drape across him. His extremities tingled like he had come in from the cold, but he still felt thin fingers intertwine with his. Kylo’s greater faculties came back just in time to feel the spill of something warm and thick deep inside him.

Armitage turned his head and placed a chaste kiss just below his jaw. “Did you enjoy your lesson?” He asked, his voice quiet but loud in the suddenly still room.

Kylo opened his mouth to reply, but his dry throat croaked. He paused, feeling his face flush from the mistake, and tried again.

“Yes,” he ran his hand up and down Armitage’s back, entranced by the deep trench of his spine.

“Hm, I don’t have to report to duty until tomorrow afternoon at final formation. You wouldn’t be interested in some auxiliary courses, would you?”

Kylo head was still pleasantly fuzzy from the entire ordeal, but he thinks he caught the metaphor. One hand stopped at the nape of Armitage’s neck, fingers threading through the fiery red hair, while the other continued to trace the curve of his spine.

“I’d like to learn everything.” He eventually said.

Armitage chuckled, his puff of air tickling Kylo’s neck and his chest rumbling where it lied against Kylo’s. He lifted himself up onto his elbows, still low enough for Kylo to keep his hands on his back but high enough to catch the wicked gleam in his green eyes.

“I’m not sure if we’ll have enough time for that, but I’ll do my best to be thorough.” Armitage leaned down and kissed Kylo. It was languid and unrushed, but no less passionate. Perfect for the bone-deep exhaustion Kylo felt seeping throughout his body.

Kylo hadn’t left his Uncle’s temple to fall in love. He hadn’t joined the Dark Side to lose himself in the pleasures of the flesh. His reasons for becoming Kylo Ren weren’t for reasons most typical for leaving the Jedi, that being matters of the heart.

And yet lying here, kissing Armitage late into the night, Kylo thought that maybe matters of the heart could be a very excellent reason to become a Sith, if this was how good it felt. The Jedi were so very wrong about attachments. Nobody loved no one. And if the world was going to try and break his heart just for having the gall to actually use it, then Kylo was just going to have to make the worlds bow to him.

Of that, he was certain.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ngl, it felt weird calling Hux by his first name.


End file.
